


Agimos certo sem querer

by berriesongs, oshxlove



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhun, Gay, M/M, Sebaek - Freeform, baekse, berriesongs, hunbaek
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berriesongs/pseuds/berriesongs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oshxlove/pseuds/oshxlove
Summary: Entre bairros cariocas e adolescentes perdidos, havia Sehun que vivia numa bolha religiosa com seus pais, e havia Baekhyun, singular no jeito de ser e de pensar. Em que depois de um jogo de sinuca, tudo muda, inclusive as batidas do coração de Sehun Theo, por Baekhyun Bernardo.[Sebaek][BR!au]
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 1
Collections: Berrie Songs - 1º Ciclo MPB/Rock





	Agimos certo sem querer

**Author's Note:**

> Aqui deixo minha gratidão à esse projeto lindo, que teve paciência comigo e me permitiu ser parte disso tudo. À natborges pela betagem incrível e a girixoy pela capa feita com tanto carinho.   
> Comentem comentem !!!  
> Bisous <3

**Agimos certo sem querer**

-somos tão jovens-

Quero ouvir uma canção de amor

Que fale da minha situação

De quem deixou a segurança de seu mundo

Por amor

\- Renato Russo

Viver no Rio de Janeiro não é fácil por vários motivos e Theo poderia listar cada um deles, começando pelo fato de fazer um calor com sensação de inferno o tempo inteiro, um clima completamente instável, era péssimo. Mas nada é de todo ruim, o garoto adorava como os cariocas eram receptivos e falavam com um desconhecido como se fossem melhores amigos de infância, era aconchegante por outro lado.

Foi no meio de toda a agitação, calor e confusão que era o Estado em que habitava que conheceu Baekhyun Bernardo. O moleque popular da escola que o desafiou na sinuca e o fez se descobrir, descobrir que não sabia para onde queria ir, onde estaria 10 anos depois, e que não sabia o que era o amor, mas que queria descobrir.

Bernardo tinha uma opinião sobre o amor, sobre a vida. Para ele, ambos eram algo sem fórmulas para vivência e descobrimento, não tinham direção. Eram dois rios, sem direção em que caso alguém mergulhe de cabeça, irá se achar em algum momento. Ele gostava de refletir sobre as coisas ao seu redor e ter o que pensar ou dizer sobre cada uma delas. Iria desvendar o mundo, ou não.

Adolescentes tendem a crer que obtêm o universo na palma de suas mãos, porém Theo não acreditava nisso. Para ele, só teria a bagunça que era sua vida totalmente completa quando de fato achasse alguém descomplicado. De complicado já bastava sua vida e seus conflitos internos que não paravam de surgir. E assim foi.

♬

Theo era um garoto contido, totalmente introvertido com quem não tinha intimidade, e quem olhasse diria que ele estava julgando tudo o que acontecia à sua volta, e essa pessoa estava certa se pensasse dessa forma, pois o adolescente havia criado um hábito que considerava horrendo, de julgar. Mas nenhum hábito surge sem motivo; e sua família era o motivo.

Com pais cristãos rigorosos, cresceu no que dizia ser uma bolha, não poderia saber tudo o que estava contido no mundo lá fora, porque se desviaria do caminho certo. Não dava a mínima para nenhum raio de caminho, só queria ser ele mesmo, porém, não podia e principalmente, seu pai não lhe permitia aquilo.

A relação com seu pai começou a ficar difícil de evoluir no momento em que começou a querer dar asas às próprias opiniões e pensamentos o homem era controlador, se seu filho não pensava igual a ele, então trataria de fazê-lo ficar calado, não aceitava as diferenças. Não aceitava seus questionamentos, e tudo só piorou quando a coisa começou a ser sobre política; seu pai se achava o detentor de toda a sabedoria do mundo, mesmo quando era preconceituoso passando por uma garota com cabelos curtos na rua.

Sehun sabia desde pequeno que não se atraia por mulheres, fato que era uma problemática maior do que ele desejava. Seu pai fazia piadas absurdas sobre gays e cada vez que tinha que ouvir mais uma tinha vontade de sumir, ou de sair por aí correndo sem rumo. E sua mãe? Bem, a mulher só ouvia tudo o que o marido dizia e concordava repetindo os mesmos argumentos do homem, Theo achava aquilo patético.

Não queria ter mais esse problema em sua vida, não queria ser um problema. Porque por mais que amasse cada uma de suas amigas com todo seu coração, nunca quisera nada romântico com nenhuma garota sequer. E foi pensando nisso, que lhe caiu a ficha de que, talvez, gostasse de garotos, já que quando passava por um certo garoto em sua escola chegava a dar umas sensações doidas, nunca teria coragem para fazer nada, no fim, não queria arrastar alguém para a dor de sua vida.

♬

Logo na reta final de seu ensino médio começou a desistir. Desistindo de ser quem era de verdade, desistindo de lutar pelo que acreditava que era exatamente aquilo que lhe movia. Estava perdendo as esperanças. Os dias pareciam se repetir e a única coisa que mudava era a música que ouvia dentro do ônibus que saía do Méier, bairro da zona Norte onde morava, indo para a outra parte, onde se localizava sua escola.

Em um de seus dias monótonos resolveu parar num bar logo após suas aulas, queria se distrair e nada melhor que um pouco de álcool para lhe deixar com a mente turva. Sentou sozinho numa mesa que ficava de frente para a mesa de sinuca e do nada percebeu que surgiu alguém falando consigo, demorou alguns segundos para entender que era o cara que fazia seu coração acelerar, e para suas mãos ficarem tão geladas quanto as de um defunto.

— Tá preso no seu mundo, cara? Cê tá com tanta vontade de jogar que não para de encarar a mesa, então achei por bem te chamar pra jogar, por que não? Se quiser ainda te acompanho na bebida. — O mais baixo falou com um tom debochado que se Theo estivesse realmente de corpo presente se irritaria, mas focou no fato de o cara estar lhe chamando pra jogar e que assim poderia matar sua curiosidade sobre quem era aquele.

— Certo, eu jogo contigo. Já aviso que não sou dos melhores, não vai poder reclamar que não avisei! — Sua cara denunciava todo seu cansaço, porém o mais baixo queria levantar seu astral.

— Não importa, vem vamos, te desafio a sair melhor que eu, e olha que sou ótimo nisso. Será o maior desafio de sua vida, mas deve ser o suficiente para tirar essa cara de quem já morreu do teu rosto, e talvez você queira conversar enquanto jogamos, sabe? — A fala foi sugestiva, até porque só estava falando aquilo para conseguir se aproximar do moleque bonito que estava sozinho num bar naquela hora. Iria conquistá-lo.

♬

Bernardo conseguiu fazer Theo falar, exatamente da forma como havia dito, e descobriu que o maior guardava tristeza e raiva por não poder mudar as coisas dentro de sua casa. Baek tentou fazê-lo enxergar tudo por um outro ângulo, explicando com calma, que talvez, o moleque que tinha problemas em saber quem realmente era e problemas com seu pai, poderia conquistar a liberdade para poder se descobrir.

Mas isso aconteceu antes que ele tivesse sua liberdade.

Quanto mais tempo passava com Baekhyun, mais se dava conta de que estava atraído. Não sabia nomear exatamente aquilo que sentia toda vez que estava com o outro, ou até mesmo quando ele não estava, pois ocupava sua mente também, só sabia que queria se jogar de cabeça nesse sentimento. Mas não sabia se o outro se sentia da mesma forma, poderia acabar se machucando.

E foi numa das vezes que eles sentavam no meio fio dos becos do grande Méier, para conversar, que as coisas mudaram. Não sabia dizer como e em que exato momento, mas estava com sua cabeça apoiada no ombro de Baekhyun e olhou o mesmo nos olhos. Naquela rua esquisita e levemente poluída, sem ninguém passando, deram seu primeiro beijo.

— Theo, eu não quero te forçar a nada, nem te confundir. Mas ficar perto de você sem poder te beijar tá me matando. Se você não quer, me fale, eu juro que vou entender. E seguir agindo como teu amigo. — Bernardo falou cauteloso, com o rosto do maior em suas mãos, esse que estava apenas olhando em seus olhos.

— Eu não sei o que eu tô sentindo, mas eu sei que eu quero, Baekhyun, eu quero pra caralho.

Não pararam de se beijar depois daquilo.

E do beijo, dos encontros escondidos, as declarações começaram a surgir aos poucos, vindas de Theo primeiro, coisa que surpreendeu Bernardo de forma boa.

♬

Dois anos e meio já haviam se passado.

Sehun ainda tinha um puta problema em lidar com a personalidade de seu pai e toda a problemática que ela envolvia, principalmente com a convivência, mas isso não lhe impediu em nenhum momento de exigir respeito assim que se assumiu gay, o pesadelo da família evangélica, conservadora e rigorosa. Sua mãe chorou, já seu pai disse que o filho seria respeitado em qualquer coisa que decidisse, apesar de não demonstrar o menor respeito; era tudo da boca para fora. As piadas preconceituosas não acabaram, mas Theo sempre brigava por isso, principalmente quando disse que tinha um namorado, aquilo sim era uma revolução, estava feliz não importava a sua maldita realidade.

Levou um longo ano para que sua família visse quem era o garoto pelo qual seu filho havia se apaixonado. A mãe estava feliz de certa forma, pois Sehun havia mudado. Estava se expressando de forma diferente em casa, tentando ser ouvido sem agredir ou gritar, seu filho tinha mudado para melhor. Ela precisava agradecer ao garoto que ganhou o coração dele, pois graças a ele e ao amor que ele tinha por seu filho, ela conseguiu conhecê-lo de verdade.

Theo havia mudado completamente, havia sido um processo com etapas, é claro, e nesse processo arrumou um emprego e jurou que juntaria cada centavo e sairia de casa, levando Bernardo consigo. Não era lá um emprego de alta escala, mas foi o suficiente para que juntasse o que precisava mais rápido. E nas horas vagas que tinha de intervalo, o garoto aprendeu a tocar violão, se descobriu um autodidata.

Toda música que aprendia a tocar era por remeter a Bernardo, sempre. Curtia músicas melodiosas, algumas até estrangeiras. Seu garoto sempre ocupava sua mente, ainda era tímido demais para tocar para o namorado, podia negar, mas pretendia tocar uma música especial numa ocasião que ainda estava preparando.

Quando a mãe da família fez um almoço e Baekhyun compareceu, o pai ficou de cara fechada, demonstrando total seriedade, queria deixar claro em todos os sinais que não aprovava aquilo. E Sehun não dava a mínima para isso.

Theo chegou de mãos dadas com Bernardo, adentrando a cozinha mediana da casa, dizendo, “Pai, Mãe, esse é Baekhyun Bernardo, meu namorado”. A mãe engoliu toda sua tristeza e decepção indo abraçar o menino de imediato, e assim que o fez, sussurrou em seu ouvido “obrigada por ter ganho o coração do meu filho”, e se distanciou.

O almoço seguiu tecnicamente tranquilo, já que Sehun não ligava para as atitudes de seu pai e Baekhyun fingia que o homem nem estava ali presente, não se importava com negatividade alheia e pessoas ignorantes, e não era agora que mudaria. Depois de almoçarem, os garotos foram para o quarto de Theo, Bernardo deitou a cabeça no colo de seu namorado, que estava com as costas apoiadas na parede, estavam em sua própria bolha trocando carícias, quando Theo falou: “Não está longe de eu sair daqui, meu bem. E você vai comigo”.

♬

E realmente não estava longe, pois um ano depois, com um emprego mediano que havia arrumando junto com os bicos de trabalho que Bernardo arrumava, era um cara completamente bem resolvido e desenvolto, Sehun invejava isso, alugaram seu cantinho, uma kit net para ser franco. Ela ficava em cima de um bar onde eles viviam jogando sinuca, ganhando e perdendo apostas com velhos aposentados que já haviam perdido o rumo na vida e só conseguiam beber para ter adrenalina de um adolescente; nunca se sentira tão vivo.

O lugar estava uma completa bagunça cheia de caixas, isso era algo que estava deixando Baekhyun louquinho. O garoto deu a louca e saiu arrumando tudo o que podia enquanto o namorido estava no mercado comprando o almoço para eles. Quando Theo chegou Bernardo estava exausto. Claro que disse que o namorado não devia ter feito tudo sozinho, então fez questão de garantir que seu garoto iria se alimentar bem para não ter o risco de passar mal depois de tanto esforço.

Propôs um cochilo de casal para ambos conseguirem recarregar energias para voltarem a colocar as coisas em seu devido lugar, para que assim, seu cantinho ficasse exatamente com a cara deles.

Enquanto trocavam carícias, Sehun acariciava o rosto de seu namorado, vendo que o outro estava caindo no sono e disse:

— Você não sabe, não é? Acho que nem tem noção. — Baekhyun olhou para seu namorado meio perdido.

— Como assim? O que eu não sei, Sehun?

— Você me salva todos os dias, meu amor. — Depois disso se beijaram, Bernardo caiu no sono, mas Theo continuou acordado, e resolveu cantar baixinho.

As notas começaram a sair do velho violão, era uma melodia calma. Não queria cantar, mas foi inevitável. Quando se deu conta, já estava cantando:

Temos que consertar o despertador

E separar todas as ferramentas

Que a mudança grande chegou

Com o fogão e a geladeira e a televisão

Não precisamos dormir no chão

Até que é bom, mas a cama chegou na terça

E na quinta chegou o som

…

Sempre faço mil coisas ao mesmo tempo

E até que é fácil acostumar-se com meu jeito

Agora que temos nossa casa

É a chave o que sempre esqueço

Sinceramente, amava cantar músicas que retratavam uma realidade parecida com a dos dois. Havia sido uma longa caminhada, Sehun parou diversas vezes alegando que não aguentaria e Bernardo lhe deu forças. Agora moravam em cima de um barzinho, tinham a vizinhança acolhedora que Theo amava, e uma data certa para comer feijoada no bairro. Era pura bagunça, mas não podia ser mais perfeito tudo aquilo que tinha.

Enquanto cantava o trecho “Quando vejo você é, saiba você é Meu Sol” do grupo Vanguart, estava imerso em seus sentimentos por Bernardo, porém mal sabia ele que seu namorado ouvia tudo.

Naquela tarde, Baekhyun dormiu com um sorriso enorme no rosto e foi assim que se iniciou a jornada de um casal que havia passado por problemáticas sociais, religiosas e haviam vencido.

**O amor venceu mais uma vez.**


End file.
